Merlin - If Freya lived
by Arwen and Hinny
Summary: What I think would have happened between the two of them after season 5. with a few adjustments
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur hadn't been king long, he had allowed magic to return to Camelot and Morgana was dead. Merlin had been appointed the official chief warlock of Camelot, Freya didn't die, her curse was lifted by the woman who put it on her in the first place and she was living with Merlin in the castle in their own chambers.**

On one day they both had the day off Merlin took Freya for a ride outside of Camelot. They were going for a picnic besides a nearby lake. Freya was getting up to get some food out of the basket when Merlin put his hands on hers.

"What is it Merlin?" she asked confused.

"Freya I love you, I want to make you happy. Will you marry me Freya?" he asked tears falling down both of their cheeks.

"Yes! Yes I will" they kissed happily. Tears of joy still streaming down their cheeks, Merlin summoned some gold out of the ground, fashioned it into a ring and slipped it on to her finger. They spent the rest of their day off relaxing next to the lake. Simply enjoying each other's presence. They spent the rest of the way back discussing who they wanted to do what.

In Camelot everyone noticed the happy expressions on their faces. Next day after lunch Merlin and Freya went to Arthurs chambers. Merlin knocked. "Come" came a voice from inside, the knights Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon were surrounding the kings table. They all noted the happy expressions on their faces. "Oh are you in the middle of something, we can come back later if you like?" Merlin said. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin, come in" the two of them entered. "Hello again Freya" Gwen said cheerfully.

"Hello your majesty" Freya said

"Call me Gwen"

"Gwen" Freya nodded, smiling

"Arthur, we've come to ask you something" Freya smiled at him encouragingly "willyouperformtheceremonyforourwedding?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Arthur said

"Arthur will you perform the ceremony for our wedding?" Merlin asked. The room looked shocked.

"I'd be honoured Merlin, Freya. When are you planning on having it?"

"Next Spring" Merlin and Freya said at the same time. Everyone grinned.

"Gwaine, would you be my best man?" Merlin asked. Gwaine grinned at him.

"I'd love to mate, ooh I'm going to start planning your stag do" Merlin looked nervous. Freya chuckled at him. "Just make sure he's in proper shape for the wedding, I don't want an unconscious or sick Merlin on the day" she grinned at him. Gwaine winked at her. "If you need any help getting a good dress, I know a good seamstress" Gwen said to Freya. She smiled gratefully back, "Thank you Gwen" the two of them walked slightly away. Merlin smiled happily. He turned and left, looking at Freya.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later:

Freya and Merlin were together in their chambers reading books trying to find information about a magical beast that was attacking Cenreds kingdom in case it should come to Camelot. They were trying their fifth book when they heard a knock. They looked at each other and Merlin answered the door. Arthur, Gwaine and Gaius were standing there "there you are Merlin, we've been looking for you" Arthur said. "Can I help you?" Merlin asked whilst letting them in. As they walked in he caught the look on Gwaine's face and immediately regretted not hiding whilst he could. Gwaine said "you are coming out on your stag do. Now you can either go with your own free will or we'll drag you there!" Merlin looked shocked, Freya laughed "Go before they have to kidnap you!" she pushed him gently towards the door. Merlin looked worried "will you be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine for one night! Now stop stalling!" she laughed. Merlin grinned at her and the group left.

Next morning the trio woke up with headaches and dry throats. Merlin found himself in his old bed in Gaius' chambers, he walked out groggily. "Hello again Merlin" Gaius said cheerfully. "I see that my potion has helped" Merlin sat in a chair "thanks Gaius" he said. Gaius looked down sympathetically at the younger man. "It's my pleasure, we can't have the groom out of commission on his wedding day!" He said cheerfully. Merlin grinned at him.

Merlin spent most of the day packing things up for his wedding. Once everything was ready, he got his horse ready and waited for his friends arrive. When they did they left to go to the spot Freya and Merlin wanted and got everything set up. Gwaine covered Merlin's eyes when Freya arrived and didn't uncover them until she was in her tent. "We can't have the groom see the bride on their wedding day!" Gwaine said happily, Merlin's expression only made him laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3 - the wedding

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Gaius had made camp near a lake, you could see the mountains in the distance and the area was surrounded by trees. Merlin was wearing his best clothes and was standing at the in front of Arthur. The knights made two lines. Freya left her tent wearing a simple white dress she held several long white lilies in her hand. All the men were staring open mouthed at her but she only had eyes for Merlin's. Gwen meanwhile wore the dress that she wore at her coronation, Arthur watched her as she walked smiling to himself. The knights drew their swords and pointed them up to make an aisle for them both to walk under. When she reached the front Arthur said "By the power vested in me by the laws of Camelot I know pronounce you man and wife" everyone cheered. "You may now kiss the bride" Merlin and Freya kissed passionately for a moment.

They all sat down to a picnic by the side of the lake. Arthur had given them both a week's holiday to spend together alone. When everyone else had left Merlin and Freya spent the week talking and generally enjoying each other's company. All too soon they had to return to Camelot where they resumed their usual duties.


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later Freya realised that she was pregnant. They were both overjoyed. That evening Freya left the castle to get some water when she realised that a man was standing behind her he was glaring at her "you!" He said grabbing her arm he slapped her around the face. Gwaine pointed his sword at his throat "let her go now!" he said angrily. He slowly let go of her arm and she ran behind Gwaine. "You don't know what she has done. Why are you protecting her? She is not worth it" he spat at the last part.

"She is worth protecting. She is an innocent woman now." The man laughed.

"She is cursed!"

"No the curse has been lifted" Gwaine said "Now leave and never return" he said angrily. The man didn't move. Gwaine pushed his sword in deeper. The man glared at them both then left. Freya breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Gwaine" she smiled at him "It's no problem at all Freya" he returned the smile. "Would you mind me escorting you back?" he asked.

"Not at all, but first I want to get what I came here for in the first place"

"What was that?" he asked

"Water" she said. After she finished filling up a bucket Gwaine escorted back to her and Merlin's chambers he passed her the bucket and left. Merlin was sitting there reading a book. He noticed the expression on her face. "What happened?" he asked alarmed. She explained what happened. Merlin looked horror struck "I am sorry, I should have gone with you" she chuckled gently.

"Just be glad that Gwaine was there when he was okay?" she said stroking his face that calmed him down. He smiled at her. "Your right, I am glad he was." A little while later they went to bed.

The next morning Arthur and Merlin were talking about magical defences in the great hall when there was a knock. "Come" Arthur said. A guard at the door said "there's a man out here he said he wants to talk with you urgently"

"Let him in" said Arthur the man walked in and bowed "What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"One of your knights attacked me last night" He said

"Who was it?"

"I think his name was Gwaine"

"Guards!" the man looked alarmed. A couple of guards came in "Yes sire?"

"Bring Gwaine here." 5 minutes of awkward silence later Gwaine came in looking confused. When he noticed the man he glared at him.

"Gwaine this man has accused you of attacking him last night I will now hear both your stories. Gwaine you first" Arthur said. The man looked slightly worried.

"Well last night I saw him talking to Freya, he slapped her and tried to take her away and I stopped him."

"Is this true?" asked Arthur, trying to stay calm.

"No Sire, he is lying!" then Arthur summoned Freya. When she arrived she stood in front of the king. "Freya can you please tell us what happened last night" and she told Arthur what happened looking at Merlin whilst she did.

"It seems to me that you are the one lying here, take him away" Arthur said to two of the guards. "What am I being charged with?" the man asked bewildered

"For the attempted kidnapping and assault of a free woman of Camelot and the wife of the chief warlock. Oh and threatening a knight of Camelot" Arthur said

"Who is the chief warlock?" he asked. Glaring at Freya whilst he asked. Merlin stepped forward. "I am" he said glaring at the man. Freya ran to him. "You" he scoffed. Merlin approached him with a fireball in his hand. "If you ever raise your hand to a woman again or even think about hurting Freya again. I will personally make sure your death is a slow and painful one" he whispered. The man just glared at him whilst the guards took him away. Freya calmed Merlin down as soon as she touched him. "Gwaine thanks" Merlin said smiling "no problem Merlin" Gwaine said patting his shoulder.

"Arthur thank you" Freya said. Arthur smiled at her. "It's my pleasure Freya" Merlin kissed her and gave her a few protection spells. They all carried on their business.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later Merlin was in his lab practising making a potion when there was a knock on the door "Come" called Merlin and a guard stepped in.

"Can I help you?" Merlin asked

"Are you Merlin?" he asked

"Yes I am"

"Someone just dropped this off" the guard handed him a basket of apples. "It had a note on it saying Merlin"

"I didn't ask for any apples" Merlin said confused. Then Freya arrived "Hi Merlin, sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No, this man just dropped these off" he gestured at the apples. "What's wrong?" he asked her. For she had picked up an apple and sniffed it.

"Who gave these to you?" she asked a concerned expression on her face

"I don't know they were just left outside of the doors" she grabbed Merlin's arm and grabbed the basket, "we need to talk to Arthur and Gaius immediately"

"Freya what's wrong?" Merlin asked

"You need to come to" she said to the guard. He looked at Merlin who nodded so he followed. They ran to the throne room and found Arthur and Gwen in there talking to Gaius. "Merlin, Freya what's wrong?" asked Gaius

"Someone just tried to poison Merlin" she stated with forced calm on her face. There was shock on everyone's faces.

"What happened?" asked Arthur

"When I arrived at Merlin's lab I found these on the table and Merlin talking to this guard. I could smell the poison from up the corridor"

"I couldn't smell anything" Merlin said surprised

"Well ever since I became that beast I have had a stronger sense of smell" she smiled

"Well that's good" said Arthur then he turned to the guard "Who gave you the apples?" The guard told him what happened. Arthur ran his hand through his hair and ordered the guards to search Camelot for the poison. They eventually found it in an old woman's house, she was brought to the castle by the guards and brought her to Arthur.

"Who did you sell the poison to?" he asked

"A young man came to my shop, he wanted the poison to heal his father he said, but something seemed off about him so I refused. He left after that but as I was closing up the shop I found a vial of the poison missing" she said nervously

"Gaius can this poison be used to heal people?" Arthur asked

"Yes sire it can, if you rub a drop on the shoulder then it can help with muscle problems" Gaius said confidently.

"Would you be able to identify the young man again?"

"Yes I believe I would" she said. Arthur then dismissed her and sent a couple of guards with her so she could tell them who the man was. Two days later she found the man, they found out from an apple seller that he had bought eight apples from her three days before. He was then brought before the king and was sent to the dungeons until Arthur could think of a suitable punishment for him.

Next morning Arthur woke up to find his keys missing then a guard came running in saying that the man in the cells whose name was Gregory was found thoroughly beaten up. Arthur was rounding a corner but stopped when he heard Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan walking away from the dungeon area. Gwaine said "did he say why he wanted to poison Merlin?"

"Apparently the man who threatened Freya in the street a week ago had a son, he wanted to get at Freya so he decided to kill Merlin." The men looked shocked "good job Freya came in when she did" "Yes it is" then he added "so I hear Gregory was found beaten this morning"

"Yes I heard that too I wonder who did it" Leon said. The knights looked at each other. "Very interesting tale he spun as well I'm not sure if I believe it" Arthur said

"What did he say?" asked Gwaine

"Well he gave a description of four men who look a lot like you. Were the ones responsible. But that wouldn't be at all possible" he said smiling.

"Why not sire?" asked Elyan

"Because all four of you were with me last night at the time he said"

"Ah yes I remember that now" Elyan nodded

"Good" then Arthur turned to leave but they heard him whisper "good work men" then he left. The knights grinned at each other then left as well. The knights rounded a corner and saw Freya leaning against a pillar. She smiled at them and said "thanks, I'm glad someone did something" Gwaine winked at her and they left together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry that it took so long but I just couldn't decide which part to include next. Any and all thoughts are welcome, if you have a particular idea you'd like to see then please let me know and I'll try to include it into the next chapter.**

5 months later:

Merlin was outside the grounds talking to the great dragon when Arthur, Gwaine and Leon came skidding to a halt. "Merlin hurry Freya has gone into labour!" Arthur said. Gwaine was staring at the dragon "I told you I was a dragon lord" Merlin said surprised

"I know I was just surprised to see a dragon right in front of me, is all" Gwaine mumbled

"Goodbye young warlock and good luck with your hatchling" The great dragon called as he flew away. Merlin shouted bye and the group went running to see Freya.

When they ran into the room Gaius pocked his head through the door, "Freya says she'd rather you all stayed outside, including you Merlin" Merlin slumped into a chair angrily.

"Don't worry Merlin she'll be fine" Gwaine said. Merlin had been pacing around the room, at Gwaine's words he realised what he was doing and went to sit down.

Half an hour later and a lot of screaming the baby was born, Gaius let the men back in, the child was wrapped in a blanket in Freya's arms.

"So what are you going to call him?" Gwaine asked them. Merlin and Freya looked at each other. "Shall we go for option one or two?" Merlin asked her to be irritating.

"Oh I think option one"

"Really?"

"Yes I think it suits him" Merlin looked really happy.

"Okay then, everyone I want to introduce you to our son. Balinor" Merlin held Balinor and everyone surrounded him to get a look so Merlin put up his hand.

"One more thing, Freya and I have been talking, and we have considered all of you to be Balinor's Godfather but there were only one of you that we would actually want to look after Balinor if something happened to both of us. It was a hard choice but we eventually decided" Merlin said. He squeezed Freya's hand and smiled at her who nodded and he said

"We have decided on Gaius" he looked overjoyed and gave him a big hug. After Balinor had been held by everyone in the room,

"Freya is there anything I could do for you?" Merlin asked

"I would like to rest now" Freya said then Gwen said

"Come on you lot out of here so she can have some rest" she pointed at the door. "Merlin you can stay if you like" Freya said. Merlin slid into bed next to her, cradling the baby's head.

Then the bell started ringing. "A prisoner has escaped!" Arthur said, the knights ran for the door and Merlin could hear them down the corridor. Arthur pocked his head round the door a little while after night fell. "Merlin I know you want to spend some time with your wife but we could use your help" he said guiltily. Merlin looked at Freya, "Go" she said "I'll manage for a little while" she smiled. Merlin kissed her cheek and left with Arthur. "Is there anything your magic can do?" he asked, Merlin thought, then he remembered something he'd read about. "I think I can help but I'll need absolute silence" he said. Arthur nodded. Merlin muttered something and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he ran for the door yelling "I know where he is" the king went running after him calling to a few guards as they went. Merlin found the escapee quickly. "Go back to your cell and no harm will come to you" Merlin said. The men just looked at him and made to move past him but Merlin froze the man where he stood. Once the knights had arrived Merlin undid the freeze and he was taken back to his cell. This time Merlin put an impenetrable shield around the cells so only a citizen of Camelot could open it.


End file.
